Statistic Wars
Jay Micheal Burton, better known online as Subscriber Wars, is a YouTube channel that focuses on various subscriber channel rivalries. Most of the videos are pretty active since the videos are mostly livestream which have an active amount of subscribers, and there is a bunch of different moments during the subscriber count race. Some examples of this type of race would contain certain YouTubers getting a certain amount of subscribers and one channel suppressing another YouTuber. One of the special features of this channel, is there is a four way contest for subscribes, and the chat feature is enabled. The livestreams feature songs that are played, and there are over 3.5 thousand songs which are located in the playlist which are not directly located on the channel but are important for the channel's experience. The channel suffered a big hit after YouTube abbreviated their Subscriber Counts in September 2019 but is still getting by. After YouTube abbreviated Sub Counts, he moved onto other Social Media Battles like TikTok and Twitter. List of YouTubers Covered *Tati *James Charles *Movies *Markiplier *PewDiePie *T-Series *JuegaGerman *Marshmello *5-Minute Crafts *jacksepticeye *Music *NoCopyrightSounds *MrBeast *Yuya *PinkSheep *Shane And many more! Partnership With YouTube Battles Statistic Wars and YouTube Battles Formed a partnership in May 2019 to try and help one another out and this worked for a good few months, Statistic Wars '''started off the trend getting '''YouTube Battles 500 Subscribers in one day. The help Statistic Wars gave to YouTube Battles at the time started off a race between both channels this lasted until around 13k for both channels. But then YouTube abbreviated the subscriber counts which ended the race. As of this Edit Statistic Wars is at 19,600 and YouTube Battles at 21,000. (28/01/20) (DD/MM/YYYY) The partnership ended in October due to toxicity between the two communities. More About Jay Jay Burton (Statistic Wars) Started his original channel: Jay Burton on the 10th March 2017 where he uploaded mainly Minecraft videos, along with exploring and drone videos but these have taken a back seat while managing Statistic Wars when it was in its prime. Jay has since started to play and stream Minecraft again on his main channel Mixer and DLive. Jay was born on the December the 9th 1998 (expected: December the 25th) in Carlisle City General Hospital (No Longer exists) Cumbria, England. Jay was brought up and still lives in Penrith, England. The Younger Years Between Birth and around the age of six Jay has seizures on a daily basis these were caused by him being unable to control his own body temperature. After this stopped Jay often went fell walking in his local National Park: The Lake District with his family which he really enjoyed, he still enjoys the outdoors to this day. Education In September 2003 Jay started his Education at Beaconside Infants school where he had the more quieter nature and didn't really mingle with others. In September 2006 Jay Started Education in Beaconside Junior School which Changed to a primary school when the Infant and Junior schools became one. Again Jay was one to himself and only had a small but select group of friends who in most cases lost when he went to secondary school. During his junior years Jay enjoyed Sport mainly the Athletics type sports like Javelin, discus, long jump and track events. In September 2010 Jay Started Secondary school at Ullswater Community College where in the first few years was more of the quiet nature but as the years went on he started to gain confidence especially when form/class lessons where distinguished and you were put with other members from other forms when starting your GCSE subjects. Jay Really enjoyed Design and technology especially woodwork but also enjoyed Graphic design which is where he got his skill in Photoshop and computer design. Jay left school in 2015 with 6 A*-C GCSE's And 2 BTEC's *Chemistry: A *Biology: B *Physics: B *English Language: C *Mathematics: C *Resistant Materials(woodwork): A *Construction: Lvl 1 Merit *Information Computer Technology: Lvl 2 Distinction Workplace Jay Currently works as a builder with a local firm around his area where he does a range of construction/demolition projects this is what pays for his hobbies like YouTube and his enjoyment of photography. This page was created by Johncocek3 on March 17, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers